Dumb Ways to Die - The Friendship
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Bloom had her WPad in her hand, moving there to here, almost stressed with the appliance. Stella stormed into the room and pulled it from her hand. "What the ... I need to ward off the piranhas of his private parts!" Bloom screams desperate


**Dumb Ways to Die**

_Set fire to your hair_

_Poke a stick at a grizzly bear_

_Eat medicine that's out of date_

_Use your private part the piranha bait_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Get your toast out with a fork_

_Do your own electrical work_

_Teach yourself how to fly_

_Eat a two-week old unrefrigerated pie_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Invite a psycho killer inside_

_Scratch the drug dealer's brand new ride_

_Take your helmet off in outer space_

_Use the clothes dryer the hiding place_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Keep a rattlesnake as a pet_

_Sell both your kidneys on the internet_

_Eat a tube of superglue_

_I wonder what's this red button do?_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Dumb ways to die_

_So many dumb ways to die_

_Dress up like a moose hunting season During_

_Disturb a nest of wasp is no good reason_

_Stand on the edge of the train station plataform_

_Drive around the boomgates at a level crossing_

_Run across the tracks between the plataforms_

_They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly_

_The dumbest ways to die_

_The dunbest ways to die_

_So many dumb_

_So many dumb ways to die..._

Bloom had her WPAD in her hand, moving there to here, almost stressed with the appliance. Stella stormed into the room and pulled it from his hand.

"What the ... I need to ward off the piranhas of his private parts!" Bloom screams desperately trying to recover its WPAD.

"I think you're very addicted to it!" Stella says shutting the WPAD.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Bloom's face seems to cry out in pain, see your device done.

They heard the doorknob turn, Sky and Brandon stormed inside worried

"What is happening, we heard a scream" Sky said looking around

"Stella turned off the Dumb Ways to Die when I would get my highscore, 10503!" Bloom says and falls back on his bed.

"You did it Stella?" Brandon said looking at her

"Yes, I do" she says

"Bloom is dependent upon it for everything!" She says and turns to Bloom.

"Well when I was little, I had a habit of playing Wario all the time" Sky says sitting in Bloom's bed

"I lived with Sky, Wario playing every day," Brandon says

"Tell me you never had a Stella addiction?" Sky says looming over Bloom, even with a pillow covering her head.

"Well, YOU were like that, I do not, I just can not stand to hear the ridiculous song of this game!" Stella says giving back to them.

"You could have told me, and not just finished with my record!" Bloom says sitting on her bed.

"You think I give a damn about his record, you do not want to know the clothes that I try to work while this crap is messing me up!" Stella yells.

Bloom looked really shocked, his jaw dropped not believing her.

"What did you say?" Bloom says ironically

"You heard! Do not let me work with this stupid song! Poor is the same game!" Stella says, turning to her.

"Hmm .. girls, let's relax a bit?" Brandon tries but it is as if there existed only the two

"Do you think horrible draw sketches of dresses is Work?" Bloom says with his eyes blazing with anger,

"How dare you call MY drawings horrible? "Stella says with his eyes burning with anger strongly.

"Girls I thi ..." Sky was trying to talk to girls stop fighting, but again was ignored, as Brandon.

"Who are you to tell MY game?" Bloom says now turning red with anger

"I think Stella'm your little peasant!" Stella said with an evil grin, she knew Bloomsd not like being called that.

"You're being stupid!" Bloomdf out of bed and focuses standing in front of Stella.

"The only stupid here is you!" Stella yells at her.

"Sometimes wish I'd never met you at the park in Gardenia!" Bloom Stella yells.

Stella was too shocked to speak as well as boys. Stella hit the face Bloom . Bloom put his hand in place of the beat, silence filled the room, as she fled the room and Skye followed.

"Stella, do not think you overreacted?" Brandon finally speaks after eons, putting a hand on his shoulder. Stella did not answer, just fell on the floor with glazed dripping a tear from her cheek eyes. Brandon wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer. She hugged him and cried into his chest.

_WITH BLOOM & SKY ... _

"Bloom, wait!" Said Skyed running through the halls of the college where he was studying, behind his beloved Bloom.

Bloom ran faster with tears coming out of his eyes to a stop in a forest. She leaned against one of the trees and dropped to the floor, his head on his knees, crying.

When Sky found her, she was crying hard. He walked toward her and comfortably put his arm on her shoulder, pulling her to his lap, where she wept on his shoulder.

"Hey, why do not you talk to her?" Sky whispered to the redhead, who just raised his head and looked at him.

"You think she wants to see me? Really?" Bloom said ironic and came back with her head on his shoulder.

Sky gave a kiss on her head and stroked it lightly, trying to comfort her.

_WITH BRANDON & STELLA ..._

Stella was still crying hard in the chest of Brandon, as he was stroking his back. The only thing you could hear was the cry of Stella.

"Stella, you do not think you have to talk to her?" Brandon said quietly.

Stella raised her head and looked at him, his eyes were red from crying, and down again, crying even more hard.

"Look, life can not be so, it is like the sun, when the sun shines and the rain comes, they both like each other, because even not liking the sun than rain or rain do not like what the sun does, both are friends and not complain one another "Brandon said comforting and Stella stopped crying and looked at him, wiping a few tears.

"You really think I'm guilty?" Stella said,

"No ... I did not mean it!" Brandon said, but Stella raises the ground and flees the aisles, and Brandon follows her.

_WITH BLOOM & SKY..._

Bloom, still crying on the Sky's shoulder, noticed someone crying very well approaching.

When he lifted his head to see what it was, saw Stella, his face red from crying, runs to Bloom and Stella Bloom gets up and runs to Stella, both sobbing. They embraced for ... like ... almost an eternity.

"Sorry to complain about his game, and have destroyed its record for hitting your face!" Stella says pausing hug.

"I have to apologize to you for you always distracted with the music and for talking that would never have found him" Bloom says.

"No, I have to apologize!" Stella says a little more serious

"Not that I have to apologize here!" Bloom says seriously too

"This fight I can bear" Sky whispered to Brandon, now on their side, they laughed.

_A few hours later ..._

Sky was heading towards his room he shares with Brandon, Stella and Bloom, he heard some laughter coming from the room.

_What are they up to?_ He thought.

Upon opening the door, saw Bloom and Stella sitting in bed Bloom, playing Dumb Ways to Die.

**And there? like this one-shot? Avaible for iPhone, iPad and Android ;)**

**Annie... :)**


End file.
